Kakashi Hatake vs. Foreign Danger Response Team
Kakashi Hatake vs. Foreign Danger Response Team is a battle that takes place during Team Kakashi's search for their former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf jonin and leader of Team Kakashi Kakashi Hatake and Hidden Rain jonin, leader of the Foreign Danger Response Team Amemaru, who is supported by around a dozen members of the Foreign Danger Response Team. Prelude As Team Kakashi sets out to search for Orochimaru's men and come to the border of the Village Hidden in the Rain. They are met by Amemaru and members of his Foreign Danger Response Team, who ask them why they are there. Kakashi explains their mission, asking if they have seen anything. Amemaru denies having seen anything, and while he permits the Leaf ninja to continue their search, he requires that they be escorted by himself and his men. Kakashi agrees, and the seven of them continue the search as a unit. Eventually, Kakashi stops the group again, aggravating Amemaru, and he states that they will split up. Kakashi then summons a pack of ninja hounds to aid them in their search. Amemaru stops this, stating that they will need to summon more men in order to keep tabs on the mall. Kakashi states that this is unnecessary, and Amemaru becomes angry. He accuses the Leaf ninja of attempting to invade and attack the Hidden Rain, and Matt Withau tries to speak up in defense, but Kakashi stops him. Kakashi repeats that it is unnecessary for Amemaru to continue escorting them, and he casts a genjutsu over Amemaru and his men. Hypnotized, Amemaru and his men agree to let Team Kakashi resume their search in peace, returning to the Hidden Rain Village. Kakashi splits up the group, and they all split up to search, aided by Kakashi's dogs. Matt, who is searching by himself, comes to a cave where Orochimaru's men are resting. Matt signals the rest of his team, and just as he is about to run reconnaissance, he is ambushed. Orochimaru's men are alerted to his presence and flee, and Matt looks up to see Amemaru, supported by a dozen men, and Amemaru declares Matt under arrest for conspiring against the Hidden Rain. Matt becomes fed up with Amemaru, and he uses a Shadow Clone to attack him from behind. Amemaru sees the attack coming and quickly dispatches the clone, now happy to have a reason to kill Matt. Amemaru's men throw dozens of kunai down at him, but Kakashi intercepts the assault with a Substitution Jutsu, leaving Matt safe. Kakashi asks what is going on, and attempts to negotiate with Amemaru, who won't have it. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno arrive to assist, but Kakashi sends them away. He tells them to pursue Orochimaru's men, saying that he can handle Amemaru and his men alone. His team obliges, and as they leave, Kakashi coaxes Amemaru and his men. Battle Amemaru commands his men to attack, and as several of them leap at Kakashi, the Leaf jonin activates a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. The fireball hits the Rain shinobi, but they all turn out to be Water Clones. A shinobi fires a Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm at Kakashi from a hiding spot, but Kakashi evades the technique and assaults the attacker, sending him flying out into the open. Amemaru yells at his men to continue the attack, although he appears to be afraid himself. One of his men attacks Kakashi, but Kakashi evades the strike, and then proceeds to dodge an onslaught of assaults from the rest of Amemaru's soldiers. Kakashi quickly beats back Amemaru's men, aggravating Amemaru and causing him to enter the fray himself. Kakashi easily fends off the Rain jonin, using a combination of powerful taijutsu to prevent him from bringing any harm to him. As the two continue to clash, Kakashi puts some distance between the two of them, and finally Amemaru orders his men to attack and bring down Kakashi. Amemaru's men are motivated into battle, and they all attack Kakashi at once. Aftermath The rest of the battle is not shown, and the members of Kakashi's team return from having lost Orochimaru's men. Kakashi is sitting on a log reading a book, the unconscious bodies of Amemaru and his men spread out around him. Kakashi is not surprised to hear of his team having lost their target, and he brings his ninja hounds back out to aid with the search. Category:Battle